


The Chanting of the Dark Moon

by SuperiorJango



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camilia Noceda is a good mom, F/F, False Memories, Gen, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Hospitalization, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really need to do it tho, I wrote this instead of doing my thesis, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango
Summary: Luz Noceda wakes up in a hospital bed. She's been in a coma since the beginning of the summer.Although everything seems to be completely normal, Luz has strange dreams of witches and magic. Of owls and curses. Of an evil emperor and a great battle. But that's just fantasy, right?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Camilia Noceda, King & Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	The Chanting of the Dark Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this, it was a little difficult to write, as it's completely different from what I'm used to write.

_She was looking at a monster with white robes, a golden, broken mask with horns and azure, evil eyes. That monster looked at her with bane and began to chase her. The girl tried to run away from him, but to no avail, as he quickly caught her and grabbed her by the throat. After some mumbling she couldn't understand, the monster raised a golden claw and struck her with it. The girl stared with horror as red blood started to run from the deep wounds on her chest. The poor girl could do nothing but cry, as she begged for mercy she could hear the monster laughing. He then threw her ruthlessly against a stone wall. He approached at her while he raised a blade as black as night. She raised her hands in a futile effort to stop the monster's attack. But nevertheless, the monster dug the blade in the girl's heart._

Luz Noceda woke up screaming.

Her shrieks of terror alerted the nearby nurses who quickly ran to her aid. When they entered the room Luz was thrashing around, trying to stand up only to fail and fall to the floor. Even then, she still continued to scream, saying something about a monster that killed her and that was trying to kill everyone. After a few minutes, the nurses achieved to calm her down. Granted, they had to sedate the girl after she managed to get a hold of a scalpel and was clutching it like a weapon. Now, Luz Noceda is sleeping peacefully. With doctors monitoring her condition every fifteen minutes.

That's what the hospital's head pediatrician told Camila Noceda, Luz's mother.

"Don't you worry Camila. Her vitals are better now that she woke up. Her brainwaves are still a little too high for my liking, but it's normal when we take into account the way she woke up. I can assure you that they'd be back to normal after some hours." Doctor Volakis told Camila. Both women knew each other, as they worked on the same hospital and they have been friends for over than twenty years now.

After she received the news of Luz waking up, Amber Volakis, head pediatrician of Arcadia's Grace General Hospital and close friend of Camila Noceda, called the girl's mother to talk with her. Now, both women were talking in the cafeteria of the hospital. It was early and there was no people around, which seemed to calm Camila down a bit.

"I know, Amber, I know you'll do your best to help my _pequeña_. It's just that, well, it's been eight rough weeks." Camila sounded as if she were about to break down right there. Her hair was a mess, dirty from not having time to take a shower. Her puffy, red eyes had bags under them. And her face had the aspect of a woman who had just lost everything she had. Before Camila started to cry again, the woman felt a pair of strong hands that embraced her into a comforting hug.

"Come on, Cami. Luz is as strong as her mom. She's going to be fine. In a couple of weeks she'll be jumping around, playing with her toys, imagining herself as a wizard or whatever it is that she's always talking about." Amber said in an attempt at cheering her friend up. Amber may not have been as close to Luz as she would have liked, but she still cared about the little girl. She was her pediatrician after all, she had been treating Luz since she was a little baby and the girl had managed to dug her way into her heart. So when she heard what happened to her, she demanded to help in any way possible.

Amber broke the hug to look at her friend. She was no longer crying loudly, but Amber could still see the tears flowing down the latina's cheeks. " _Gracias, muchas gracias Ámbar_." Amber slightly blushed at the mention of the nickname Camila had given her when they were younger. "I don't know what I would do without you, you've been so helpful to me, specially since the divorce."

Amber's eyes squeezed a little. "Has Gabriel tried to contact you or Luz?" After the divorce papers were signed, Gabriel, Camila's ex-husband, seemed to have completely disappeared from both Camila and Luz's lives. He never called, he never checked on his daughter, not even when she tried to call him. But at least he was always punctual with the child maintenance.

"I called him after Luz was admitted to the hospital, he sent me enough money to cover some expenses." Camila answered with some pain on her voice.

"Cami. You know that's not what I meant. Has he come to check on Luz?" Amber began to feel angry. She knew Camila was a strong woman who needed no man in her life to go through it. And she admired her for that. But she knew how much it hurt Luz when her father refused to visit her or to talk with her.

Camila breathed deeply, as if she were calming herself down. "No, he didn't. He didn't even asked about what happened. He said it was not his responsibility anymore. That he was doing enough with the money he sends every month." Before Camila could have said something else, she was interrupted by her friend cursing her ex-husband.

"That _hijo de puta!_ How he dares to just ignore this problem like it's nothing! If I ever see his stupid, ugly face again, I'm going to kick him on the balls." Amber then realized the shocked expression her friend had. Inside her mind, the pediatrician smiled, it was sad seeing her dear friend so depressed all the time, and if it took some cursing and a scolding from Camila to cheer her up, well, it was something she was willing to endure. "Oh, don't look at me like that Cami. You know I've been trying to learn some Spanish for a long time."

"And you decided to learn curses instead of something more useful?" Camila could not believe her friend. She had been trying to teach her some Spanish since they were both in the university, and she always said it was 'too difficult' and now she curses like a truck driver?

"Well, that way I can make fun of others and they'll never know what I meant." Camila only stared at her friend. After a few seconds Camila snorted and began laughing. She sounded happy, really happy. Amber began to laugh too. It was the first time her friend had laughed in several weeks. After a while, both women stopped to catch their breath and Amber could see tears of joy on her friend's eyes.

" _Ay Dios mío,_ I really needed that." Camila smiled at her friend, who smiled back at her. But Camila's smile disappeared as fast as it had arrived. "I appreciate what you try to do Amber, but, it's just that, I don't know, I feel as if everything that is happening is my fault."

Amber felt her heart break a little. "No, no, no, Cami. Don't say that."

Camila's eyes began to water again. "It's my fault, it's all my fault. I had no idea how to deal with Luz and her antics so I sent her away. _A mi bebé._ I could've done other things. But I chose the easy way out. And now she's laying in a hospital bed, injured and hurt, nothing is going to be the same again. _Luz me debe de odiar_. And it's all because I'm a terrible mother." Before Camila could start to cry again, she was startled by her friend's reaction.

"Camila Samanta Noceda! If I hear you talking about yourself like that again, I'll hit you so hard that not even Luz will recognize you!" Amber didn't really mean that, mainly because she knew Camila could kick her ass any day of the year. But she had to let her know that she was serious. "You're the best damn mom I know, my own mother included. You discover your husband is planning to walk out on you and what do you do? You kick his sorry ass off instead! You become a single mom and you try to give your baby girl the best education you can afford! You're the best mother Luz could have ever asked, Cami. You made some mistakes, of course. I mean, no parent is ready to raise a child by themselves, but you tried your best and you always supported Luz in everything she asked you to. Remember when you waited for hours in front of a book store just to buy Luz the new Azura book? Or when you went with her to that comic book convention and you had to dye your hair silver because you were dressed as some kind of magician?"

"How could I forget? You made fun of me because of that for a month straight." Camila answered softly. "And I wasn't a magician, I was a witch."

"Well, my point is that you deeply care for your kid. And yes, sometimes it looks like it's too much for you to handle, but you try to do what you think it's best for her. And if you thought that sending her to that lame camp was going to help her, well."

"I know that, it's just that I never expected that Luz would end up like that." Camila sounded sorrowful but she wasn't crying. "If I had known something like this would happen, I would have looked for another way to help her."

"Hey, I know that. But you can't see the future. You were only worried about your kid, it's normal. I would have done the same." Amber placed her hand on the latina's shoulder. "After all, you saw the opportunity to help Luz and you took it. You can't blame yourself for trying to help her."

Camila stayed silent, thinking about what her friend had just told her. " _Ámbar,_ tell me the truth. I don't care how awful it is." Amber gulped at her words. "Do you really think Luz is going to be okay?"

Doctor Volakis seemed to think about her answer for a moment, and then she spoke in a more professional manner. "Camila, we did everything we could. When Luz arrived here, she had a really nasty cranial traumatism. Her ribs were broken and had punctured her right lung. Her left leg was broken as well and she had lost a lot of blood. But she recovered from all of that. Completely. Of course, Luz will need some physical therapy for her leg and maybe she won't be able to do demanding activities anymore. But the difficult part has passed already. We were just waiting for her to wake up, and she did. She's sedated now but when she wakes up, she'll be alright. At least physically."

"What do you mean physically?" Camila felt assured now that she knew her daughter was better, but the last part made her anxious.

"Well, I wasn't there when Luz woke up, but from what the nurses told me, she was having a nightmare. She woke up screaming as if she had been murdered, shouting things demons and a monster that tried to kill her. She will need to see some kind of psychiatrist to help her overcome that. She was in a coma for almost three months. Who knows the kind of stuff she was dreaming of." When Amber saw Camila's expression, she quickly added. "Don't worry, I know an excellent professional on children's psychology. He will help your kid. In less than you can say sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia, Luz will be back to her old self."

Camila chuckled at Amber. A little game the two friends had back when they were students was to dare the other to say difficult medical terms. "Thank you Amber, I know I've been difficult to deal with these last weeks and I really appreciate how caring you've been."

"Don't mention it, I love Luz almost as much as you do. I'll do anything for her and you. You two are like my family." Amber stood up and gestured Camila to do the same. "Come on girl. We'll be checking on your kid in a few minutes, I have a little time to have a smoke."

Both women left the cafeteria to go outside. There Amber pulled out a package of Marlboro and lighted one of them. She offered one of them to Camila who gladly accepted it. "Damn girl, I never thought you'd accept one. I was being polite, you know? I thought you'd stopped smoking a long time ago."

"I did. Fourteen years ago. When I got pregnant with Luz I decided it wasn't good for her." Camila remember fondly the day she found out she was pregnant and how excited she was for having a kid of her own. " _Mi papá_ died of cancer. I didn't want to take unnecessary risks."

Amber smiled at her friend. "Well, I better get pregnant soon then. I wish I could stop smoking. It's so stupid, you know? You put this cancerogenous smoke inside of you, and for what? And not to mention the money I spent on cigarettes every week. I'd rather spend my money on other things."

"Like what, for example?" Camila asked. Amber's worried face told her there was something wrong.

"Well, don't get mad at me, Cami."

"Amber, what did you do? Why should I be mad at you?" Camila was getting really worried. It wasn't usual for her friend to act like that. "Is everything okay? Did you not tell me something about Luz?!"

Amber almost choked on her cigarette's smoke. "What? No! Not exactly. It's just, well, I might have gone through Amazon last week. And I might have ordered a certain book for a certain person." This last part was almost a whisper.

Camila seemed to digest what Amber just told her. "Did you buy me the Kamasutra?"

This time Amber choked on her cigarette's smoke. After a few seconds, the woman regained her composure. "No! You don't need it, obviously. It's just that I saw the new Azura Book was already out, so I decided to buy a copy. For Luz." Before Camila could have said anything, Amber continued. "Now, I know that you're trying to get Luz out of her comfort zone and that you don't like these books, which I understand, the discourse is just terrible, the plot is so painfully obvious you can guess how the book is going to finish before reaching half of it and don't let me start on how badly the characters are written, because let me tell you..." Amber couldn't explain about the way the author had managed the evolution of their characters because Camila cut her off.

"Am I hearing wrong or did you just confessed you read all the Azura books?" Camila was taken aback. She definitely didn't expect her best friend to tell her that she read the same books her young daughter did.

Amber stayed silent for a moment. "I mean, you know how worn out Luz's books are, I wanted to surprise her by buying her the Witchcraft collection with all six books and the poster of Azura and Hecate fighting against the sixty rogue mages from the Dark Assembly. And I was curious, so I decided to check the first one, to know why Luz was so obsessed with them." Camila only nodded at her friend. "And when I noticed I had read all of them! And I was devouring the last one."

Camila continued to stare at her friend. "Are they good?"

Amber simply sneered at Camila's question. "I wouldn't say they're any _good_ but they're interesting enough."

Camila smiled. "You know, Luz's going to be so happy to know that she has another person to speak about those books." Amber smiled too.

They shared a comfortable silence. It was broken when Camila decided to tell Amber something.

"If you're worried about spending too much money on cigarettes, you should try those fancy vaping pens then. I heard they're safer than smoking tobacco and there's a lot of flavors to choose from." Camila told her friend. "And it's cheaper too."

"Nah, I'm 41. I'll look ridiculous! Like one of those old people who try to look 'hip' but end up looking awful." Amber said while blowing a puff of smoke in the air. Camila looked at her friend. She may be a mature woman, but her pearly white skin and her red hair made her look beautiful. When she was in front of the sun, her honey eyes almost look golden.

"I don't know. You'd look nice no matter what you do." Camila didn't mean to blush but she did. Something that didn't come unnoticed to Amber, who smugly smiled at her.

"Oh my, are you flirting with me, Noceda? I never thought you'd have the guts to do it. I was about to give up on you, you know?"

Camila smiled at her. "Please _Ámbar, soy mucho para ti."_ She then put out her cigarette. " _No creo que puedas conmigo."_

Amber put out her cigarette as well and looked at Camila. "I know a little Spanish, but I have absolutely no idea what you just said." The latina only smiled as she went inside the hospital again.

"Hey! Don't leave me hanging, tell me what you just said!" Camila ignored her as she made her way towards Luz's room. "Come on! Don't be like that."  
  


_She was in front of a magnificent stone fortress. Some kind of banner was hanging on the walls. Suddenly she saw a gigantic creature. It had black, bloodied fur, with a horned skull instead of a head. On top of said skull there was a shiny, obsidian crown. A pale woman approached her. She had wild, gray hair and a yellow fang sprouted out of her mouth. Her golden eyes shine with malice. She raised her hands and a ball of fire appeared. A group of people with white cloaks burned alive when they were hit by the fire. The pale woman began to laugh and to transform into a horrible winged beast with the face of an owl. Luz tried to escape when she saw the horned demon blow at the fortress, killing more of those strange white cloaked people. Luz ran and ran and ran, fleeing the nightmarish scene when she tripped and fell in front a girl with green hair and pointy ears. She simply looked at Luz with disdain and with a flicker of her hand a creature made of purple goo appeared and began to choke Luz._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a great change from what I usually write. I'll probably add a lot of angst and hurt and (iugh) fluff (jk) later   
> So, basically I found an old book I read when I was a kid 'the adoration of Jenna fox' and I thought "when I was a 8 this book blew up my mind" and then I read one of those cliche theories on TOH about how Luz was in the reality check camp and how all of her adventures never happened and she imagined all of it  
> And this history came to my mind  
> It's not going to be 'the adoration of Jenna fox' it only served as my inspiration. I really hope you enjoyed this, I'll try to update it every week, I don't know how many chapters there will be tho   
> Now, if you're wondering about the strange title of the fic and the chapter it's because, in case you don't know, I'm Mexican. One of my favorite Spanish rock bands, mago de Oz, has an album called Gaia and one of the songs is the title of the fic, in Spanish obvs, and the title of the chapter comes from another song too.  
> Also, I may not need to say this. But I actually have no idea about medicine other than what I saw from House MD and Grey's Anatomy. So there's going to be a lot of incorrect things  
> Now, I'm too lazy to add the translation of what Camilia says in Spanish but I'll do it later. It's nothing relevant to the story, don't worry  
> Well, have a nice week, take care and enjoy!!


End file.
